1. Field of Invention
This invention relates primarily to electronic video poker games, and more particularly to electronic video poker games that allow for multiple poker hands to be played at the same time and in tandem and allows the player to bet on multiple poker hands and provides additional payouts based upon multiple winning hands. The invention has many versions with a common thread being that a player will have additional opportunities to play multiple poker hands and obtain a higher payoff if multiple winning hands are obtained during one play session. The invention also involves features that may be applied to casino table games.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Video poker games have long been used by casinos and gaming establishment as an additional gaming entertainment within their properties. Video poker games have become extremely popular over the years. It has also become common practice in the gaming establishments to have video poker games that allow the player to play multiple poker hands during one play session. The player makes a wager for each row of cards dealt to the player separately and each row of cards becomes a separate hand to be played by the player. These games allow the player to bet on each hand separately and pay out on each winning hand obtained. The advantage of these games is that it allows the player to play more poker hands in a shorter period of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,985 to Moody (2000) discloses the ability to play multiple poker hands during one play session; however, when it comes to the payout, each winning hand is considered mutually exclusive from each other (i.e., you obtain no additional benefit or payout if you obtain multiple winning hands during one play session). U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,441 to Dabrowski et al. (1996) discloses a method of playing double poker were two distinct poker hands are dealt to the player and an additional payoff is provided if certain cards from the first hand matches cards from the second hand; however, then only one hand is chosen to complete the game. U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,267 to Wichinsky (2000) discloses a method of playing multiple hand stud poker whereby three or more hands can be played at the same time; however, the player does not have an option to make an additional bet (parlay bet) that would pay out higher odds compared to the standard single hand payoff if multiple winning hands are obtained. While several poker games have been disclosed in the prior art that allows for exotic, progressive and additional wagering: U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,399 to Kraft (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,011 to Potter et al. (1999), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,731 to Feola (1998) respectively, the prior art only discloses horizontal poker hands and does not disclose the idea of having additional poker hands using vertical and diagonal hands and, therefore, additional paylines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a higher payout for players who obtain multiple winning poker hands during the same play session by providing the player the ability to bet a parlay option whereby higher odds are given if multiple winning hands are achieved.
It is a feature of the present invention to increase the number of poker hands being played during one play session by allowing for horizontal, vertical and diagonal hands to be played as the cards are situated in a matrix (i.e., 3xc3x973 card, 5xc3x975 card, or 7xc3x977 card matrix).
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a player the ability to play a perfect play option when drawing cards during draw poker version that gives the player the highest probability of obtaining a winning hand.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide the player the ability to play more poker hands in a shorter period of time and, therefore, have the potential of winning more often in the same period of time from the traditional video poker games.
It is an additional object of the invention to allow the player to choose to play from a single deck of 52 cards or multiple decks with or without wildcards.
The game of the present invention is displayed on an electronic video gaming machine. Depending on the machine and game chosen, the player is given the option to play stud poker or draw poker that is played using either a single fifty-two-card deck of playing cards or multiple decks. The player also has the option to choose to use wild cards. The present invention includes a variety of poker games all of which include playing two or more poker hands during one play session. These games include three card, five card, seven card or even higher card games. The cards are dealt in traditional horizontal fashion and the player has the option of wagering on each individual hand separately and can choose to also place an additional wager (parlay wager) that will pay out separately if multiple winning hands are obtained during the same play session. The player may also have the option of winning additional payouts for obtaining winning hands on vertical and diagonal play hands.